Computers and other processor-based devices are pervasive in today's society. Although originally the sole domain of well-funded companies and research institutions, technology advancements and cost reductions over time have enabled computers and other electronic devices to become commonplace in the lives of most everyone. Continued technological advancements over time have led to a dramatic decrease in both size and cost of electronic components. As a result, the popularity of bulky desktop-style computers is giving way to smaller mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistance, and/or media players.
The most popular of the mobile devices are communication devices in general and more particularly mobile or cellular telephones. Not too long ago mobile communication devices were luxury items affordable only to those with substantial means. Moreover, these devices were of significant size rendering them inconvenient for extended portable employment. In contrast, most current mobile communication devices can be carried easily in a user's pocket or handbag. Furthermore, conventional devices include added functionality such as game applications, web access, address books, image capture/display video capture/display, and text messaging.
Additionally, mobile communication device development and refinement continues to occur at an expeditious pace. Advancements in mobile communication devices are largely a function of consumer demand. In order to fulfill consumer needs, the industry provides a plurality of devices (e.g., models of devices having various applications, and features). Smaller devices, game applications, web access, storage capacity, display size, ergonomics, phonebook storage, longer battery life, are a few examples that encourage the mobile communication device industry to improve upon existing technology.
Mobile devices are increasing in technological ability affording a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Mobile devices can include cell phones, personal digital assistance, pagers, messenger devices, handhelds or palmtops, and smart phones, among others. Although each device provides a specific function, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, and voice recognition.